Mini Inu Yasha
by Demoness Gang
Summary: Inu Yasha becomes the role model for a little halfdemon... What kinds of adventures and memories will this stirup for him? Read to find out! It's rated PG13 cuz I'm aweful at ratings, so I do it just to be safe. Reveiw please!
1. Searching for a Jewel Shard

_Hey! Kaida here, writing my very own Inu Yasha fanfic! Jumps up and down with joy __Well, admittedly, Ka'asan helps some too, with ideas/dialogue and such... Anyways, I got this idea from a dream, and I hope ya like it! (Yes, it WAS a WICKED SWEET dream!)_

__

It was a normal day; Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and of course Kilala were traveling the countryside in search of jewel shards and Naraku. So far Kagome had sensed a shard somewhere over to the west, but they had no luck in finding it. Oh, they had found plenty of demons in that direction, but none of them possessed a shard. Unfortunately, Inu Yasha was already fighting the demons before Kagome could tell him that the shard wasn't there. Obviously, Inu Yasha wasn't in a particularly good mood.

"I thought you said you sensed a jewel shard!" Inu Yasha growled accusingly at Kagome.

"I did- I mean I do! It's not my fault that there are a bunch of demons between us and the jewel shard!" Kagome defended herself.

"Well you could have told me that the demons didn't have a jewel shard!!" Inu Yasha remained steadfast that it was Kagome's fault. To this Kagome yelled back,

"I DID TRY TO TELL YOU, YOU WERE TOO BUSY RUSHING OF TO FIGHT ALL THE DEMONS!!" Sango sighed and looked at Miroku as Kagome and Inu Yasha continued to fight. She rolled her eyes as she said,

"There at it _again._" Miroku shook his head and replied,

"When will Inu Yasha learn?" But before they could talk anymore, Kagome broke off her argument with Inu Yasha, and turned sharply to her right.

"A jewel shard, I'm sure of it. Its really close."

"C'mon!" Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and threw her on his back as he raced off in the direction Kagome had pointed out. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo quickly followed after on Kilala.

Soon a huge ugly demon appeared before there eyes. It surely was a scorpion demon, for all its body was shaped that way, except for it's head. It had a long snaked neck, with a blunt flat head attached. It's eyes gleamed, ready for a kill, and it licked its lips in anticipation as its tail curled over its head, ready to sting. None of the 'gang' could see this though, as the demon was faced in the opposite direction, looking behind a rock.

Inu Yasha was about to run off, but actually remembering what Kagome said before, he stopped and faced her. "Is THIS the demon with a jewel shard?!?!"

"I think so," she stared hard at the scaled demon before her. "Yes! I can see it, over by its head!" Without any more conversation Inu Yasha ran over to the demon and yelled at it.

"HEY! Stop bothering with rocks, you should be worrying about ME!" Quick as a whip the demons head shot over, and it hissed at Inu Yasha while turning the rest of its body. With speed the demon drove Inu Yasha back, trying to take a bite out of him all the while. Mostly Inu Yasha dodged, but when he got the chance he charged in and swung the tetusaiga at the demon. Little damage was done to them both; each had only received a few scrapes.

Wind began to swirl around the tetusaiga as Inu Yasha powered up the Wind Scar, ready to end the fight. Yes, the fight was about to end, but not in the way Inu Yasha was expecting. Unbeknownst to him, the demon had curled its tail behind Inu Yasha, poising to strike...

"Hidaiko!" Sango screamed as she threw her boomerang straight for the demon's tail. With a sickening crunch the tail broke in two, and the demon roared in pain, staring at its tail with wide disbelieving eyes. This gave Inu Yasha enough time to attack. "WIND SCAR," he cried as the demon. In a blinding flash of light the demon split into millions of pieces, each chunk hitting the ground and then dissipating with a wisp of smoke.

"Heh, idiot demons, when will they learn?" Everyone else gets a sweat drop when Inu Yasha states this. He glares at them and yells, "What?!"

"If it hadn't been for Sango, you'd be dead right now!" Kagome said.

"I could have taken it myself! I knew it was about to sting me... I was gonna do something!"

"You liar! You can at least say 'thank you'!"

"Ah, Kagome, no really its ok..." Sango reassured Kagome, waving her hands in front of her.

"No its not-"Kagome started, but Miroku cut her off.

"Isn't the important thing the jewel shard, we still haven't gotten it yet..." He pointed out. The rest of them blinked as they remembered that is what they were after in the first place.

"The jewel shard," Inu Yasha exclaimed as he jumped around searching where the demon had been. "I don't see it! I thought you said this was the right demon Kagome!"

"I thought it was...but the jewel shard, I still sense it over by that ro-"She was cut off as a purple blur jumped out from behind the rock, tackling Inu Yasha, throwing him to the ground.

"What the?" Inu Yasha yelped as the rest of the group yelled out his name. They ran over to him, expecting another demon. They thought he was being attacked again. Well... they got one thing right, or half of one thing...

_Ok, yeah I know I'm bad not bringing in the character who is the whole point of the story... But never fear, she will be here next chapter!!! Anyways, please review, any kind of review is wonderful!! Reviews that say only good things are good 'cuz they make me want to write more. Reviews with criticism are cool 'cuz then I can hopefully fix stuff and make it better. And reviews that say its bad... well, ah sweatdrop at least I know people are reading it... Anyways, Chao!_


	2. Kiki, the Little HalfDemoness

_Hey! Ok Kaida here with the next chapter. There isn't much to say except I hope you like Ki and the chapter. Also, thank you to my reviewer, Greel. Oh and the stupid disclaimer, I don't own Inu Yasha, got that??!?! Like I would be writing a fanfiction if I did. Shakes head Ahh well, enjoy._

Sitting on Inu Yasha's chest was a young girl. She was wearing a big purple cape, and her messy hair was cut short. Her hair was white with black tips, but the most striking thing about her were the black, white tipped dog-ears on her head. Her golden eyes glittered with wonderment and excitement as she looked at Inu Yasha.

"Wow! -That-was-sooooo-cool-with-the-yah-and-hyah!" The little girl motioned as if she was holding a sword and fighting. Her words slurred together, as she was excited. "And-when-it-burst-apart-and-disappeared-that-was-cool-too! Wow-you-have-long-claws," she had picked up his hand and examined it as she said that. Then she opened his mouth wide and looked at his fangs. "And-your-fangs-are-so-big!" Inu Yasha finally seemed to recover after staring incredibly at the girl. He sat up, and she tumbled off him.

"What the heck are you-"He started, but was quickly cut off as the young girl jumped on his shoulders, tugging at his ears.

"Ooooooh-your-ears-are-so-fuzzy-and-cool!!!" She sniffed and quickly went on. "You're-half-dog-demon-right!?!?! I've-never-met-another-one-before!!" Her speech became even more rapid as she went on, "IwannabejustlikeyouwhenIgrowup!! YOU'RESOOOCOOL!!!"

"SOME ONE GET HER OFF ME!!" Inu Yasha yelled as the little demon clung on to him.

Miroku was cracking up, Shippo and Sango just stared. Inu Yasha futilely tugged at the little demon, trying to pry her off. Kagome's reaction however, was the scariest of all. She ran over to the little demon, sweeping her into her arms and hugging her to death. "Awwww!! You're so cute!!"

"THANK YOU!!" Inu Yasha yelled, glad to be rid of what he considered a parasite.

The little demon however, looked at Kagome with horror, squirming all around to get out of the grasp. She does, and runs over to Inu Yasha, hiding behind his leg. Glaring she sniffs at Kagome from behind Inu Yasha, and then looks up at him. Confusion is written all over her face as she asks, "Why are you traveling with 'humans'?"

"Heh, I just am, it's none of you business kid, scram." Inu Yasha shakes his leg, hoping to get the kid to let go.

"But I wanna go with you!!" The little dog demon gives Inu Yasha pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can come with us! Your too cute to leave behind," Kagome assured.

"I SAID NO DAMNIT!!" Inu Yasha aims a kick at the poor little kid.

"Oh-wow! Are you gonna do more fighting?!?! I wanna watch!" The unsuspecting kid sat right down, watching Inu Yasha. She is saved by one word...

"SIT!" Kagome screams at Inu Yasha.

"GLARYP!!" Inu Yasha gets a face plant. Our little demon jumps right up and runs over to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha stands up, and in a really quiet voice he sighs and says, "Fine," to Kagome.

"AREYOUOK!??!!" The little demon worriedly asks Inu Yasha. She turns and glares at Kagome for sitting Inu Yasha, she doesn't realize that if Kagome hadn't, she would be the one on the ground. "Oh dear," Kagome says as she sees that she is being glared at. Inu Yasha glares at the little girl, "I'm fine."

"YAY!! You're ok!!" She dances around, then stops and looks back at Inu Yasha. "Oh! My name is Kiki! But you can call me Ki!!" She cocks her head at Inu Yasha. "What's your name?"

"Heh, I wouldn't tell you kid, with you, I don't have one."

"Oh..." Ki looks down disappointedly.

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome said warningly.

"What?!?!"

"Be nice!!"

"No," Inu Yasha crosses his arms stubbornly, and Kagome just sighs.

"Sit," she states, and Inu Yasha falls again. Ki meanwhile is searching in her pouch. She pulls out a small ball, and holds it in her hands. It pops and becomes bigger. She holds out the ball to Inu Yasha.

"Wanna play ball with me?!" She asks him hopefully.

Inu Yasha grumbles, "No, that's ok." Kagome however, smiles at Ki.

"I'll play with you!" Ki looks distrustfully at Kagome.

"Why would you wanna play with me?"

"Wha-" Kagome starts to question Ki, but Inu Yasha cuts in.

"HELLO WHAT ABOUT THE JEWEL SHARD?!?"

"Oh yeah," Kagome looks around, "well I sense it really close...hm..." She then smiles and points at Ki. "It's coming from KI, that's why I thought it was in the demons head. She was behind the same rock that the demon's head was!"

Ki backed away from them, "What?" Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles. Kagome turned and yelled at him.

"Inu Yasha?!!?"

"What?! She has the jewel shard!" Kagome shakes her head disgustedly at Inu Yasha as Sango walks over to Ki, and leans down to talk to her.

"Hey, do you have a jewel shard? It would be small, very pretty, and might be sharp." She questions kindly.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING HER WE ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER?!"

"Uhuh," Ki nods guardedly.

"SEE!!" Inu Yasha yells trying to make his point.

"Try to calm down Inu Yasha, she is just a child," Miroku points out.

"Can I see it?" Sango asks Ki who looks distrustfully at her. But she still pulls out a necklace with a jewel shard on the end. She then quickly stuffs it back under her shirt.

"There you saw it, but its mine!" Ki stared stubbornly at them, waiting to see what would happen. Almost scared to find out.

"Not anymore!"

"Inu Yasha!! Don't make me sit you!! Oh... oops..." Of course, as it always is with the word 'sit' Inu Yasha crashed to the ground. Sango and Miroku both lean in towards Ki, trying to comfort her, as well as get the jewel shard.

"Please may we have it? It's very important, you see, it goes with a whole bunch of other pieces that we are collecting." Sango smiled hopefully at her, but Ki shakes her head fiercely.

"UH-UH!! My momma gave this to me!!" She grasps the jewel shard tightly, defensively.

"Ok, how about this, you can keep the jewel shard-"

"CANNOT!!" Inu Yasha interrupted Miroku, only to be shushed by Kagome.

"-if you travel on our journey with us."

"WHAT?!?!"

"You won't try to take it?" Ki looks hard at Miroku.

"I promise I won't allow anyone to take it," with sincerity Miroku looks straight at Ki.

"WHAT?!?!"

"You're lying!! You'll just take it when I sleep!!" Ki stubbornly refused to listen to Miroku and Sango, who tried to reassure the little half demoness. As they were doing this, Kagome turned to Inu Yasha and whispered,

"Tell her you won't let anybody steal it!"

"Why the hell would I do something like that?!"

"She trusts you!"

"SO?!"

"SO?!?! Hello! So she'll stay with us!" With a growl, Inu Yasha yelled back at her.

"WE'RE LOOKING FOR THE REMAINS OF A JEWEL THAT YOU BROKE IN THE FIRST PLACE!! WE'RE DETECTING, NOT BABYSITTING!!"

"Hey! I'm not a baby," Ki pouts, "I can take care of myself!"

"Why did you think I was whispering Inu Yasha?!?! And you are right we are detecting, see how well you can detect the jewel shards without me."

"Wait WHAT?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"If Ki doesn't come along, then I won't help you find the jewel shards, and that is that."

"FINE!!! But I'm not protecting her OR babysitting!! AND she doesn't even want to stay so good luck there!" Inu Yasha crossed his arms, looking away stubbornly, only to be disrupted by the young demon tugging on his pant leg.

"Hey Inu Yasha do you have any food?"

"Feh, ask her kid." He points to Kagome.

"It would probably be poisoned!!"

"You don't have to be so suspicious ya little pest, that's what we all feed on." Inu Yasha snorted.

"Oh," Ki brightened, "you're so smart!" Cautiously Ki walks over to Kagome, who is digging in her bag for some food.

"Here wait, I think I have a snack," after rummaging through her backpack Kagome pulls out a bag of chips and hands some to Ki, "You know, we really wouldn't steal it, you could come with us and we wouldn't hurt you. I would even play ball with you if you like!" Ki curiously takes the chips, cocking her head. Then without further ado she devours them in an instant. Then, defiantly, she looks at Kagome again.

"I won't give you my special if you play with me!!"

"Don't worry, I don't want it! I just want to play with you!"

"Y-you really want to play with me?" Ki asks in a small voice, looking down.

"Mm-hmm!" Kagome affirms nodding. A big smile lit up Ki's face, and she pulled out the ball from before. For a couple of hours, Kagome and Ki play ball, joined at times by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. This, along with the fact that she would be with Inu Yasha, seemed to convince Ki to stay and travel with the group. Soon nightfall came, and they all made camp, preparing to sleep.

"Are you sure you don't want a sleeping bag Ki?" Kagome inquired.

"Um, no... I don't really know what this 'sleeping bag' thing is, but I think I'll just sleep right here." Ki points to a patch of grass, and curls up on it. Ki is soon asleep, along with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Kagome was lying down to go to sleep when she noticed Inu Yasha, who was staring into the fire and giving the occasional sigh.

"What's wrong Inu Yasha?" She asked concernedly.

"Huh-nothing." He answered a little too quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I was fine ok?!" Knowing that something was wrong, but not being able to do anything about it, Kagome gave one last look at Inu Yasha and then went to sleep.

Inu Yasha continued staring at the fire, sometimes glancing at Ki. "Why did it have to be a half-demon?" He murmured, and then noticed that Ki was shivering. Quickly making sure that no one else was awake, he snuck over to Miroku and stole his blanket. "He won't need it," Inu Yasha assured himself as he placed the blanket over the sleeping form of Ki, who smiled in her sleep, clutching the blanket. Inu Yasha went back over to the spot he was sitting in before, and gazed back into the fire. For a long time he truly wasn't seeing the fire, but visions of his own. And then he went to sleep, and all was peaceful, for now...

_Well, that's all for now folks. Please, please, please review! Chao! -Kaida_


End file.
